De muertes y tardes de juegos
by Victoire Black
Summary: Días grises que jamás iban a poder olvidar. Que eran Weasleys, que eran Blacks... que eso era lo de menos. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Viñetas inconexas.
1. Su estrella

**Summary**: Días grises que jamás iban a poder olvidar. Que eran Weasleys, que eran Blacks... que eso era lo de menos. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Si todo esto me perteneciera, George aún tendría a su gemelo con él.

* * *

**N/A**: La palabra que tocó para esta viñeta fue "hermano".

* * *

**Su estrella.**

Todos los meses de mayo eran un infierno para George Weasley. Pero el segundo día del mes era el peor de todos ellos.

Como cada año, ignoró las cartas de sus padres, los llamados por la red Flu de sus hermanos, y los gritos de Angelina, para ir por su cuenta al cementerio de Hogwarts. Ya se estaba volviendo tradición, y no pensaba cambiarlo por nada del mundo; era el aniversario, _su_ aniversario, y el único día del año en que se sentía preparado para mantener una conversación con su gemelo, su amado y extrañado Fred.

Se despertó más temprano que ningún otro día en el año, procurando no despertar a Angelina, quien dormía a su lado, ni a la pequeña Roxanne, la bella bebé de pocas semanas que los había mantenido varias horas despiertos en la noche. Se preparó para irse, no sin antes entrar a la habitación del pequeño Freddie, la fiel y exacta copia suya, y por consiguiente, de su hermano. Roncaba suavemente, y George sonrió inconscientemente al verlo. Le recordaba tanto a Fred...

Desapareció en la cocina de su casa, para volver a aparecerse en el cementerio de Hogwarts. El sol aún no salía, y unas gotas de lluvia -o de rocío, quizá, no lo sabía- caían sobre él. Respiró hondo, y miró al cielo. Todo estaba cubierto de nubes, y no se veía absolutamente nada más que una estrella justo al lado de la luna.

Una estrella. Fred.


	2. A jugar

**Summary**: Días grises que jamás iban a poder olvidar. Que eran Weasleys, que eran Blacks... que eso era lo de menos. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es de mi propiedad, dado que si así fuera, a la pobre Cedrella no la hubieran desheredado.

* * *

**N/A**: La palabra que tocó para esta viñeta fue "traición".

* * *

**A jugar.**

–¡Mami, mami! -sollozaba la pequeña Charis, mientras observaba a través de la ventana, cómo jugaban sus hermanas mayores a través de la ventana–. ¡Mami, yo también quiero jugar!

–¿Hace falta recordarte, Charis querida, que te acabas de quebrar una pierna? –interrumpió su padre, que leía tranquilamente en su sofá favorito. La niña lo miró en un intento de parecer tan adorable como su madre le suplicara que fuera, pero él ni siquiera dirigió su vista hacia ella.

–Pero ya no me duele, papi, ¡ya estoy mejor! –trató de argumentar la pequeña, pero nuevamente fue ignorada por el hombre. Sus hermanas seguían saltando y correteando bajo la lluvia, ahora con un hechizo antideslizante en sus zapatos hecho por su madre: no quería que les ocurriera lo mismo que a la menor.

–Hija –llamó Lysandra al entrar a la sala, con un amplio vestido con corsé puesto–, ve con cuidado y llama a tus hermanas, me estoy por ir y no quiero que estén afuera sin vigilancia.

–Pero yo quiero jugar...

–Haz lo que te digo, Charis –la interrumpió antes que terminara, severa.

–Está papi para vigilarnos, mami. ¡Por favor! –continuó insistiendo, mientras abría muy grande sus ojos grises, y la miraba fijamente.

–Te reitero, Charis, que vayas a buscar a tus hermanas, y vuelvas enseguida –recalcando esta última palabra, se sentó en el sofá junto a su marido, para acomodarse los zapatos. La niña estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí sentada y no moverse de su lugar, pero al ver la forma en que Lysandra la miraba, se levantó resignada y casi corrió hasta la puerta del jardín.

–¡Callidora! ¡Cedrella! –llamó con su tierna vocesita aguda–. ¡Mamá dice que entren!

Las dos mayores, d años respectivamente, dejaron el juego en el que estaban, y caminaron con una delicadeza abandonada horas antes hacia la puerta. Entraron, se acomodaron el cabello, y recién ahí se presentaron en la sala para ver a sus padres.

–... traición. Eso es lo que es, pero... –los adultos hablaban con voz de circunstancia, aunque al entrar sus hijas se detuvieron repentinamente, y adoptaron una expresión más cálida.

–¿A dónde vas, mami? –quiso saber Cedrella, mirando con curiosidad el vestido de Lysandra.

–Tengo que salir. Y su padre va a estar trabajando en su estudio. ¿Es mucho pedir que se queden jugando con tranquilidad?

–No, mami –respondieron las tres Black a coro, y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Charis. ¿Quién le impediría ahora salir a jugar?


	3. Pasteles de canela, parte I

**Summary:** Días grises que jamás iban a poder olvidar. Que eran Weasleys, que eran Blacks... que eso era lo de menos. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La adolescente castaña y sonriente que veo al espejo, no corresponde con lo que vería Jotaká.

* * *

**N/A**: La palabra que tocó para esta viñeta fue "canela". Este es el único capítulo entre todas las viñetas que tiene continuación.

* * *

**Pasteles de canela, parte I.**

Los pasteles de canela de la abuela Weasley eran lo único que a Roxanne la ponían contenta en un día gris.

Eran.

Los días grises eran los días que más amaba Roxanne, gracias a los pasteles de canela.

Eran.

–Roxanne... –llamó Angelina con voz ahogada una tarde en que la lluvia hacía que todo sonido fuera casi inaudible dentro de su apartamento del callejón Diagon–. ¡Roxanne! ¡Por Merlín, niña! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Aunque la única morena de los Weasley tenía solo 8 años, percibió que algo andaba mal con solo oír la voz de su madre. Bajó corriendo cuando la oyó; la estaba esperando hacía horas y horas. Se había ido junto a su padre en la madrugada, prometiendo volver al mediodía para llevarla a la casa de la abuela, pero jamás lo habían hecho.

–¡Aquí estoy! –gritó a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

Algo realmente andaba mal.

Los ojos de su madre estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y aún lo seguía haciendo. Jamás la había visto en ese estado, y eso la asustó. Respiraba ahogadamente y trataba de secarse esas lágrimas del rostro, pero unas nuevas volvían rápidamente a mojarlo.

–Mami... –musitó asustada. Se paralizó por un momento al pie de las escaleras, pero dos segundos después, corrió hacia sus brazos. Le daba pánico verla así, sufriendo. Las lágrimas también invadieron su rostro.

–Hija... –fue todo lo que pudo decir Angelina en susurros. Su pequeña era igual que ella: jamás lloraba por nada. ¿Y ahora?

–¿Qué ocurre, mami? –quiso saber, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas en el pecho de su madre.

–Roxy, te voy a llevar a casa de los abuelos para que comas pastel de canela con Nana Molly, y a la noche paso a recogerte, ¿si? –evadió la cuestión ella, respirando profundo, y agachándose hasta estar a la altura de su hija.

–No.

–¿No? ¿No a qué? Está lloviendo, Rox, tenemos un día complicado... Por favor –casi que suplicó. Roxanne no era una niña de dar problemas, como Fred, pero era aún más testaruda que ella misma.

–¿Qué ocurre, mamá? –pidió con su carita empapada en lágrimas.

–Llueve... pastel de canela... Nana Molly... Vamos, Roxy, por favor... –siguió insistiendo Angelina, tratando de no verse forzada a responder a su hija. Ella le tomó una mano, y la miró fijamente. La mujer sabía que no se iba a cansar hasta que no se le respondiera–. Cuando vaya a buscarte a la noche, tío Bill va a ir conmigo, y vamos a hablar con la abuela, ¿sí? Ahí te explico.

–¡No! -gritó con voz aguda, haciendo puchero con los labios, y dejando sorprendida a su madre; Roxanne jamás lloraba, jamás gritaba, jamás susurraba... Ella era todo risas, chillidos y grititos alegres. Jamás así, como ahora–. No quiero pastel de canela... ¡jamás voy a volver a comer pastel de canela si no me dices que pasa! –la niña sabía que era un pedido tonto, dado que no pensaba sacrificar sus tardes en La Madriguera comiendo pastel, pero... Su madre llorando le dolía a ella, y era demasiado pequeña como para comprender las explicaciones de un adulto sobre ese tipo de temas.

–¡Roxanne Ginevra Weasley! Si yo te digo algo, ¡se hace! –Angelina odiaba gritarle a sus hijos -aunque a veces no tenía más remedio, cuando las cartas de Hogwarts llegaban enumerando los desastres que Fred había hecho con los de primero, con el poltergeist, con el celador, ¡hasta con la gata del celador se había metido!-, y ahora los ojitos de Roxanne se abrían lo más que podía de la sorpresa. En su vida recordaba que su madre le hubiera gritado, y suponía que algo grave debía estar pasando.

–No quiero comer pastel de canela... Y no quiero salir en un día de lluvia –añadió, como si su postura no hubiera quedado clara, cuando juntó valentía para volver a enfrentarse a su madre... dos segundos después.


	4. Pasteles de canela, parte II

**Summary:** Días grises que jamás iban a poder olvidar. Que eran Weasleys, que eran Blacks... que eso era lo de menos. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La adolescente castaña y sonriente que veo al espejo, no corresponde con lo que vería Jotaká.

* * *

**N/A**: La palabra que tocó para esta viñeta fue "sonrisa".

* * *

**Pasteles de canela, parte II.**

–Por Merlín, Morgana, ¡y hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore! No tengo tiempo para tu terquedad ¡Merlín! –gritó al cielo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en su rostro nuevamente, y Roxy sintió algo en el pecho que jamás había sentido, que su mentalidad de niña pequeña no identificaba como culpa.

–¿Le pasó algo a papi? –la mujer negó con la cabeza, llevando a la niña a sentarse al sofá con ella. Le sonrió con dulzura, mientras más lágrimas caían sobre su regazo–. ¿Y a Freddie?

–No, pequeña. Papi ahora está con tío Percy en el Ministerio, y Freddie sigue en Hogwarts.

–¿Y qué hace papi en el _Mistinerio_? –preguntó Roxanne extrañada, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en labios de su madre al oír mal pronunciada la palabra: esa niña era ternura pura.

–Está... Bueno, es complicado de explicar –se arrepintió a último momento de haber intentado decirlo. Roxy tenía apenas 8 años, no...

–Soy grande, lo entenderé.

–Ay, Roxanne, Roxanne... –suspiró Angelina, llenando de aire sus pulmones, y de valor su corazón. No era fácil explicarle una cosa así a un niño–. Tío Charlie...

–¿Vendrá? –se emocionó la pequeña, y a su madre se le partió el corazón.

–No, mi amor –la abrazó con fuerza–. Tío Charlie estaba haciendo un experimento con dragones, un cruce de razas británicas...

–¿Qué es eso? –quiso saber, y Angie maldijo internamente: debía ir por lo simple.

–A tío Charlie un dragón le incendió la túnica... y se fue con Fred... –esto último lo dijo por lo bajo, como para ella, pero Roxanne lo oyó.

–¿Y por qué se fue a Hogwarts?

–No, no... Con Freddie no, con Fred. El hermano de papá, ¿recuerdas? –continuó su madre, cruzando los dedos para no meter la pata nuevamente, y para que su hija se dejara llevar hasta La Madriguera. George y Percy estaban con papeleos por Charlie, y ella y Bill tendrían que encargarse de hacerle saber a los demás Weasleys.

–¿Pero el hermano de papá no estaba en el cielo? –preguntó con inocencia, y algo en su cabecita unió toda la situación en una sola respuesta, dado que sucumbió al llanto inmediatamente. Angelina quiso abrazarla, pero ella no se dejó–. Vete. A la casa de Nana Molly no voy a ir nunca más... y jamás voy a volver a comer pastel de canela –ante esto, salió corriendo y subió las escaleras. Angelina maldijo al día, a la lluvia, a los dragones, y sobre todo, a los pasteles de canela.


	5. Estúpida

**Summary:** Días grises que jamás iban a poder olvidar. Que eran Weasleys, que eran Blacks... que eso era lo de menos. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Disclaimer**: A Andrómeda no la hubieran sacado del tapiz si yo hubiera escrito la historia. Nada es mio, by the way.

* * *

**N/A**: La palabra que tocó para esta viñeta fue "lápida".

* * *

**Estúpida.**

–¿Por qué, Bella? –se preguntaba Narcissa frente a la lápida de su hermana mayor. No habían pasado ni dos días de la guerra, pero la libertad de su alma pesaba en su rostro, y estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en años. Su marido preso, su hermana muerta, y su madre destrozada no eran nada comparado con la felicidad y libertad anhelada durante tantos años–. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan estúpida?

–¿Por qué tenían que ser tan estúpidas? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y la rubia pegó un salto. Jamás esperó encontrarse con nadie en el viejo cementerio de los Black, y mucho menos, a ella. Esa voz... Por un momento, creyó que era Bella. Pero ¿no era Bella, la misma Bella, quien yacía dos metros bajo ella, en ese mismo lugar?

–Andrómeda... –susurró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué las ojeras se marcaban con claridad en la blancura de su rostro? ¿Qué hacía con un bebé en brazos? ¿Cuándo había decidido volver? ¿A quién habría ido a ver?

–Narcissa –respondió con frialdad. El pequeño bebé se retorcía en sueños, y lo agarró aún más fuerte, como si temiera que su hermana pronto se convertiría en un troll y se lo comería.

–¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

–Lo mismo que tú, claro. A despedirme de Bellatrix –aclaró, al ver la incomprensión en el rostro de quien alguna vez fue su hermana preferida, su mejor amiga, su pequeña Cissy.

–Andy... –volvió a susurrar Narcissa, con un par de lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro, pero sin tener fuerzas para mover ni un solo músculo. Estaba paralizada en su lugar, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, y no a su hermana.

–Andrómeda para ti –espetó la castaña, suspirando–. Venía a dejarle esto a nuestra Bella –remarcó el apodo con un dejo de odio en la voz, y levantando su varita, depositó una rosa negra, marchita, sobre la tumba de la mayor de las hermanas Black. Soltó una risa seca, mientras el horror en el rostro de Narcissa se aplacaba.

–Siempre tan Slytherin...

–Y tú siempre tan estúpida. ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo cuando te pedí? Podrías haberle ahorrado todo el sufrimiento al chico –se quejó, hablando de su sobrino. Porque si alguna vez había odiado a Narcissa y a su hijo, no lo recordaba. Se habían visto a escondidas por mucho tiempo luego de que la desheredaran; conocía a su sobrino, tomaban té juntas. Más distanciadas que antes, pero hermanas al fin. Y la salida de prisión de Bella había sido el desencadenante de una nueva separación familiar. Una que creyeron sería definitiva.

–Podrías haber elegido mi bando, Andy... Sabes que yo no mataría ni a una mosca, pero... Tu marido, tu hija... ¡Por Salazar, hermana! No había necesidad de ser mortífaga para protegerte, ¡bastaba con no tener contacto con la maldita Orden! –reprochó la menor, sintiendo cómo la piedra que había aterrizado en su estómago muchos años atrás, pronto iba desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo.

–Siempre supe que cerebro era lo único que te faltaba, porque después, lo tenías todo. ¿Con un marido hijo de muggles, Gryffindor; con una hija auror, Hufflepuff, y un yerno hombre-lobo? ¿Crees que podría haberme escabullido en brazos de tu Lord? ¿Crees que podría haber negado ayudar a la Orden, ayudar al chico Potter? Tuviste tiempo para arrepentirte, para venir conmigo...

–¡Estaba Lucius, Andrómeda! –gritó, y sus palabras tuvieron eco en el vacío cementerio en el cual se encontraban.

–Podrías haberlo pensado antes de casarte... Como yo.

–¿Y que me desheredaran? ¿Que me sacaran del tapiz? –la voz de Narcissa tembló al hablar.

–Me dolió que me sacaran del tapiz, claro, pero Madre jamás permitió que Padre cerrara mi cuenta en Gringotts –explicó con rabia Andrómeda–. Preferí un mundo mejor para mis hijos, antes que vivir escondida. ¿Qué crees tú que es peor? –no hubo respuesta, pero la castaña tampoco esperaba una. Acarició al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, y con un movimiento de cabeza, se despidió de su hermana y se fue.

No pensaba volver, ya había hecho lo que quería. Si sus palabras habían calado en el corazón de Narcissa o no, no era su problema.


End file.
